


setting sun, rising moons

by MavenMorozova



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka is like 16 i think?, Awkward Boners, Crushes, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Horny Teenagers, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Inspired by Poetry, Light Angst, One Shot, Request Meme, Rexsoka Week, THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED, and Rex is...11? 12? IDK those Kaminoans really fucked him up age-wise, forced bedsharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26796544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MavenMorozova/pseuds/MavenMorozova
Summary: Captain Rex and Commander Tano are sent on a stealth mission by Anakin Skywalker. Things don't go the way they planned, and the two of them must find a place to stay overnight. Unfortunately, there is only one room left, and it only has one bed.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 5
Kudos: 102
Collections: MagicalNet Poetry NEWTs, Star Wars Multishippers





	setting sun, rising moons

**Author's Note:**

> god isn't this trope amazing?
> 
> written for @trumpetandtrombone on tumblr, who requested rexsoka + forced bedsharing MONTHS ago for my 300 followers celebration. I'm sorry it took me so long lovely, but here you are!  
> also written for @magicalnet's Poetry NEWTs!  
> AND for rexoka week day 5: _shadows_
> 
> enjoy:)

_ For all that, the setting suns are open. _ __  
_ The end cracks open with the beginning: _ _  
_ __ Rosy, tender, glittering within the fissure.

— _ Pomegranate  _ by D. H. Lawrence

“I wasn’t counting on the place being this tiny,” Rex muttered, kicking at the edge of the speeder he and Ahsoka had just gotten off of with his hard-soled military boot. They were standing in front of a small ramshackle hostel, or at least, that’s what Rex supposed it was meant to be. The place had shingles falling off of the roof, a few shattered windows, and needed a new paint job. But most of all, it just looked like it had been made for species that never grew over a meter tall. It was kriffing  _ tiny _ .

Beside him, Ahsoka shrugged, albeit with stiff shoulders. “It looks fine to me, Rex.”

Rex felt a prickling on the back of his neck, and despite Ahsoka’s seemingly nonchalant words, her tone was not at all convincing, and he was sure that she didn’t feel so at ease either. Things between them had been...awkward, at the very least, since they’d last been assigned a solo mission together. That’s when Ahsoka had walked in on Rex making a holocall to some of his inferiors back on Coruscant, and Jesse, Fives, Tup, and Kix had been laughing hysterically at the fact that Rex had a crush—a  _ crush _ —on their own Commander Tano. Ahsoka’s face had changed dynamically, her jaw dropping so that her mouth formed a comical ‘o,’ her eyes widening. Rex himself had been mortified. And they hadn’t spoken with their usual banter since.

Clearing his throat, Rex walked into the hostel, wrenching open the sticky door with one hand and holding it open as he allowed Ahsoka in first. The inside was even worse than the outside had been; chairs in the lobby were cast aside with torn cushions, the floor wasn’t dusted, and the whole place smelled like mildew. Beside him, Ahsoka’s eyes roved around the room, her mouth set in a thin line. A Rodian stood behind the desk, leaning on it with his elbows and scratching doodles into the metal table with a sharp screwdriver.

“Excuse me?” Rex asked him, rapping on the table twice. The Rodian looked up lazily, his starry eyes large and almost staring past Rex, who was finding the whole exchange to be tiring already. “Yes?”

Ahsoka stepped past Rex suddenly, arms crossing over her chest. “We want a room,  _ hello _ !” she said sharply. Rex wanted to laugh, but he kept his lips sealed. So far, Ahsoka had kept her annoyance in check, but now it was all coming to a head, and he was finding it to be rather endearing. He set a hand on her shoulder, turning her so that she had to look at him. “Maybe you should let me handle this.”

Ahsoka snorted. “Be my guest.”

Rex cleared his throat. “We’d like a room for two, please.” He sighed as the Rodian nodded and slouched over to where the room key cards—actual, old-fashioned  _ key cards _ —were stored, thanking the Force that he and Ahsoka had managed to find a place to stay before nightfall. They could have slept in their ship, of course, but it was less of an actual ship and more like a starfighter, fit for only the console and the pilot and co-pilots’ seats. It was all they had been supplied for the stealth mission; they only had needed a small vehicle that could transport them around the planet for what had been meant to be a day’s trip of spying on the Separatists. According to General Skywalker, learning this sort of skill was essential for Ahsoka to learn, and Rex had gulped visibly when he’d been chosen to go along as well. And now, they had a job unfinished. They would have to stay the night.

Rex tried to unclench his jaw as they followed the Rodian down the long hallway to the very last room. “All of these are full?” he asked in a voice laced with skepticism.

The Rodian reached their room and shuffled the key card over the sensor. He didn’t look up or respond, simply pushing the plastoid door open and leading them inside to the entryway of their room, a small space only meant for removing shoes. “Here you go.” He held out his hand for their payment, and Rex dumped some credits into his palm.

“Thank you,” Ahsoka said stiffly, and Rex gave a small smile to their host. “Yes, thank you very much, sir. And we’ll be out of here by tomorrow morning, so don’t worry.”

The Rodian nodded and dropped the key card into Rex’s hand. He was just about to close the door behind him when Rex saw his antenna peek back into the room. “Yes, the other rooms are full,” was all he said. “Why else would I have you two in the last room?” Rex saw him shake his head with amused annoyance and then slip out into the hall. He turned to Ahsoka, laughing a little.

“What a fun sort of person,” she deadpanned with a slight grin. “Let’s take a look at the room, shall we? Then I can get our ration packs out.”

Rex nodded and the two of them shucked off their boots. After those were discarded, he pressed the icon that opened the second door that separated from the mudroom-like foyer from the bedroom. It slid open with a grinding sound and Rex cringed, closing his eyes, but his stomach dropped in dismay when he finally opened them again. The room was sparse and clean, with a small port-like window on one wall and a dresser on the other, and all  _ that  _ wasn’t bad except—

“There’s only one bed,” Ahsoka remarked, her voice hesitant. Rex felt for her; he could tell that she was aiming to be nonchalant and utterly failing. After a moment, he cleared his throat awkwardly and walked around the bed, dumping his pack on the floor beside it. “Well, we might as well get comfortable,” he said, ignoring his racing pulse. They would be together. In a bed. After he’d admitted to having a crush on her. Oh _ , kriff. _

“I’ll get our food out,” said Ahsoka, and she buried herself in her pack with only her montrals peeking out. Rex could see the faint pink blush on her shoulders and neck as she did so. The color clashed marvelously with her orange-toned skin, leaving a faint sunset-like effect. The sight of her embarrassment, so beautiful to him, made Rex’s skin feel hot and his stomach flip.

There was a soft crinkling sound as Ahsoka pulled her arm out of her pack, hand clenched around two ration packages. “Here we are,” she announced, seeming rather pleased with herself. She tossed one to Rex, and he tore open the thin package with relish. They hadn’t been able to eat anything all day. The taste of the dehydrated food was, of course, not delicious, but he swallowed it anyway without complaint.

Besides, he was too focused on the way that Ahsoka looked right now, a faint sheen of sweat over her skin and that fading blush lit up by the  _ actual  _ sunset that was happening outside. She made a sound that was a mix between a sigh and a moan as she ate her small ration, licking her plush lips.

Rex shook his head forcefully and turned away, disturbed by his own...appetite. He knew that Ahsoka was older than him, and, too, that she possessed a higher rank, but it still seemed odd that he had the body of a human in his thirties when she simply...did not. He often felt out of place in his body, however, for he didn’t feel like he had lived the age that was displayed on his face, even though he knew there were plenty of essential “memories” implanted in his brain.

Sighing, Rex leaned down and began unstrapping his armor from the thick under-garment he wore, trying to think of anything but Ahsoka, who was now removing her belt, arm straps, and leggings. His breath caught as he saw her lithe, long legs bare in the semidarkness, short skirt riding up on her butt as she leaned over, and felt blood rush to his lower body.  _ Oh, no. Not now, Kriff. _

When she was only in her simple dress—or at least, Rex assumed it was a dress of a sort—Ahsoka flopped onto the narrow bed and piled the blankets on top of her. After a few moments, when Rex still hadn’t moved from his spot (he was still desperately trying to quell his unintentional boner), she called, “Aren’t you going to sleep, Rex, old boy?” Her tone was joking, but he could tell from her tense posture that she was nervous.

“Yeah,” he said in reply after a few more seconds had passed. The word was more of a grunt. Rex quickly thought of the Hutts copulating and found his arousal had died enough for him to continue shucking off his layers until he was in the black leggings and long-sleeved shirt that all clones wore under their armor.  _ There. That was good. _

Rex tumbled down onto the bed beside Ahsoka, surprised to find it more comfortable than he imagined. Despite his thumping heartbeat, he pulled the covers over himself and tried to sleep. “Goodnight, Ahs—Commander.”

“’Night, Rex,” she replied, voice muffled from speaking into the pillow. “Sleep well.”

Rex closed his eyes. Beside him—or rather,  _ behind  _ him, for he’d turned to face the wall and away from Ahsoka so he wouldn’t be tempted to throw an arm around her—Ahsoka tossed and turned a couple of times, apparently just as keenly sensed to their closeness as he was. Several times, their skin touched, whether it was Ahsoka’s leg to the spot where Rex’s shirt rode up on his back or simply their feet brushing each other. It was a startling sensation each time, and it happened a lot, as it was quite a small bed, only meant for one person.

He slept fitfully. The usual nightmares of the war—his brothers falling from the ranks beside him and lying still on the ground even when he begged them to stay alive, to just hold on for one moment longer; the few times he’d had to shoot at  _ people  _ instead of droids; the battle on Umbara when Krell had organized for the clones to kill each  _ other _ —plagued him throughout his dreams. A few times, Rex had come dangerously close to grabbing Ahsoka’s open-faced hand, but he managed to stop himself just in time. Even if they weren’t in this situation, he wouldn’t want to wake her.

About halfway through the night, Rex woke sweating, breathing heavily as his most recent nightmare receded into oblivion. He was unbearably hot, and the thick fabric clinging to his skin did not do much to help, so he stumbled from the bed and tore off his shirt in a rush, sighing when the cool night air hit his skin. He left on his leggings, however, rolling them up so that his ankles were freer, then slid back into place beside Ahsoka.

She was facing him now, and Rex could feel her soft breath on his skin. Her eyelids were slightly darker than the rest of her face, he suddenly noticed, though she was not wearing any sort of makeup. He’d simply never seen her this up close before.

He wanted to kiss her. He wanted to hold her. He wanted all of her. He wanted her to want all of him, too.

Sighing in self-pity, Rex let his eyes close.

“Rex?”

His eyes shot open again. Ahsoka was staring at him, eyes bleary with sleep and a smirk on her face.

“Have you been staring at me this entire time?” he asked.

Ahsoka laughed a little. “No. I just sort of woke up when you got up to take off your shirt,” she said.

“Oh,” Rex replied with a small chuckle that was more of a rasp in his middle-of-the-night voice. “Was I that loud?”

“Not  _ loud _ .” Ahsoka reached a hand forward and trailed her fingers along his forearm, tracing his slightly bulging veins. “Just...distracting.” Rex could have sworn that her tone was almost...devious. Or were they both just sleep-drunk and not thinking straight? Whatever it was, he felt heat slide down across his body. “What was distracting?” he asked huskily.

Ahsoka hummed softly, her lashes fluttering as she drifted between sleep and awakeness. “You have a very well-defined figure, Captain.”

“That’s what the military does,” he mumbled in reply, then immediately wanted to bonk himself on the head. What kind of idiot said  _ that _ ?

Ahsoka was silent for a moment, and in those few seconds, Rex continued to berate himself. But then she said—

“You remember how I walked in on you saying to the squadron that you liked me, right?”

Rex smiled, loving the way that the light of the three moons that encircled this planet shone through the window and lit the curves that made up Ahsoka’s beautiful face. It took a moment for him to register that she had even said anything for several seconds. When his brain finally processed her words, he narrowed his eyes. “Where is this going?”

He felt nervous, like a schoolboy, and as soon as the thought crossed his mind, Rex felt a pang of sadness, almost  _ regret _ , for something that he had never been able to have: a childhood. Here he was, a killer, but also a boy, lying with another killer, who was also a girl. Just giddy teenagers, the both of them, hardened by war and enveloped into the fold far too young.

“You know I’ve had a crush on you since...well a long time, right?” Ahsoka said, breaking him from his thoughts. “Maybe even when we met on  Christophsis.”

Rex blinked. “You had a crush on me when you were  _ fourteen _ ? That long ago?” He repositioned his head on the pillow. “You mean...you actually have feelings for me now?”

Ahsoka nodded slowly, her lips twisted in an amused grin. “Why else would I be saying this?”

Rex shrugged as easily as a person can when they are lying on their side, then he sighed, eyes roving up to look at the ceiling as he flopped onto his back, taking Ahsoka’s hand in his. “I was so embarrassed ever since that call, Ahsoka. I was mortified. Plus, you know...relationships between ranks is. Well. Not allowed.”

Ahsoka made a face. It made Rex want to kiss her. “And you think silly things like rules have stopped Masters Skywalkers and Kenobi?”

Rex turned his head sharply to look at her. “The generals—they’ve had outside relationships?”

Ahsoka was silent for a moment.

“They’ve had a relationship with each other?” Rex guessed, surprised at his own audacity.

Ahsoka shrugged. “I’m not completely sure of the whole thing,” she said. “But I know there’s something going on between Master Skywalker and Senator Amidala.”

“Senator—” Rex laughed softly in the darkness. “This is insane.”

“Is it really?” Ahsoka countered, a chuckle in her voice. “Don’t tell me you believed that Anakin was a virgin.”

Rex had to roll over and press his face to the pillow so that he wouldn’t laugh completely out loud and wake whoever was staying in the room next to them. “No,” he muttered when the last chuckle finally escaped him. “I guess not. And he wouldn’t be the type to play by the rules, either.”

“Besides, it’s Master Kenobi that you really have to wonder about,” Ahsoka whispered. “I can’t figure out who he’s been with in the past, but so far my guesses are: Duchess Satine, Ventress, Cody, and Darth Maul.”

“ _ Maul _ ! And  _ Cody _ ?”

Ahsoka grinned. “It’s just an observation about the way he talks to all these people. Though you might just say that he’s a charmer.”

“That he is,” Rex agreed. “Those are some wild accusations, though.”

She only gave his hand a little squeeze, and a part of Rex melted inside at the physical contact, and just the fact that it was her,  _ Ahsoka _ , holding his hand in this small bed together. “My point is, if any of those things are true, they’re all ‘not allowed.’ Especially if it’s Cody.”

“You do have a point,” Rex conceded. “But we’d still have to be secret about it.”

“Simple enough,” said Ahsoka. “Though I don’t know how I’m going to be able to keep my hands off of you.” She eyed him with hungry eyes, and Rex felt goosebumps rise across his skin. He was intensely aware, now, that he was half-naked.

“Can I kiss you?” he finally asked, giving voice to the desire that had festered within him all night. The words came out husky and rushed, but by the look in her eyes, he could tell that Ahsoka had understood him anyway.

He leaned forward, and she did too, their noses bumping against each other awkwardly. Ahsoka let out a tiny laugh as she reached her hand up to his cheek and the other on his chest, and Rex felt the rough calluses on her skin there, lined along the place where her fingers would grip her lightsabers. He leaned into her touch, at first hesitantly, and then lovingly, turning his head so he could kiss the palm of her hand.

When they finally kissed, it was pure bliss, like being dunked into a tub of warm water. Ahsoka’s lips were soft and plush, and though it wasn’t the neatest kiss, they poured their hearts into it. Rex sighed against her lips, pulling Ahsoka closer with one hand on the back of her neck and another cupped around her spine. She had such a smaller body than him, and though he knew it was strong with corded muscle, in this moment, she seemed so fragile, delicate. Perhaps it was because they were both so emotionally vulnerable.

“Rex?” Ahsoka asked once they pulled away from each other. “I told you how long I liked you. But how long were you attracted to me?”

Rex hummed, thinking. When  _ had  _ his crush on Ahsoka begun? “I guess…” he trailed off. “I think it just kind of built up over the years. Everytime you did something amazing, like when you rescued Master Plo and Commander Wolffe, Sinker and Boost. Maybe that was the moment. When I heard about that… It meant a lot to me, Ahsoka. That you cared about my brothers.”

“Always,” Ahsoka said softly in reply. “You are each your own person, Rex. Don’t let anyone ever tell you otherwise.”

Rex closed his eyes, and in the darkened silence, he let himself  _ feel _ . Without realizing it, a tear slipped down his cheek with the memory of General Krell and Umbara and everything that had happened there. It was the antithesis of everything Ahsoka was saying, and her comfort meant more to him than she could ever know.

The finally drifted off to sleep, Rex’s body spooning Ahsoka’s, curled around her in a tight embrace. His arms wrapped around her torso, and their hands were tangled together. Rex felt her sensitive montrals against his nose, and he breathed in deeply, unable to get enough of her scent. He was happy for the first time in awhile, and he suspected that she was, too.

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a one shot, but let me know what you think!!


End file.
